


Boots

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Fluffy, M/M, brown boots, comment, does that even count as a tag, idek, its okay its fine you'll be fine, just read it, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, please, poor boots, what does fluffy even mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really just hates Harry's brown boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little onesie. It doesn't exactly have a point, but I was bored.

"Harry, those things are absolutely hideous. Take them off," Louis said, staring down at his boyfriend's newly bought boots. They were a murky brown and resembled something a cowboy would wear.

"But I like them," Harry replied, wiggling his toes slightly. He and Louis had very different styles, hair and clothes wise. When Harry bought the boots, he almost knew Louis wouldn't approve.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and you also like the massive butterfly tattoo on your stomach."

"Oh please Lou," Harry began, "you know you like my butterfly tattoo."

"I do not. I don't know why you marked up your perfect torso with that thing," the blue eyed boy said, crossing his arms.

Harry simply smiled and wrapped his arms around the older boy, who was almost a whole head smaller than him. "You sure liked my tattoo last night when you were running your tongue along it."

Louis pulled away from Harry and sent him a death glare, but Harry could see the smile playing on his lips. "Okay, so I like the stupid thing a little. But those boots are seriously atrocious." 

"Then why don't we take them off," Harry muttered lowly, "along with the rest of my clothes."

Louis smirked and kissed Harry quickly before pushing him towards the bedroom door.

~

"Babe please tell me you are not wearing those things again," Louis asked, sitting at the table with his plate of eggs and pancakes.

Harry smiled and tapped his toe to the floor. "You'd think by now you would've gotten used to my boots. I've been wearing them for weeks."

"I know," Louis answered, mouth half full, "and they don't even match half of your outfits."

"But they look good on me," Harry retorted cheekily. That earned him and playful slap from Louis and a roll of the eyes. 

~

"Louis! Come here right now!" Harry yelled louder than he should have. 

His boyfriend came sprinting into the room. "What's wrong love?"

"Did you do this?" He asked, holding up one of his boots, which adorned a large hole in the heel.

Louis laughed loudly but quickly stopped when he saw Harry's very serious expression. "No babe, I didn't do that."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying Harry."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes-"

"Harry, you've worn them everyday for the past three months! The heel is worn out! I didn't do it!" Louis shouted.

Harry frowned and made the most adorable pouty face Louis had ever seen. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for yelling at you." He looked miserably at his shoe, turning it over a few times in his large hands.

"Hey," Louis started, suddenly feeling guilty, "don't be sad. We'll get you a new pair of boots. How's that sound?"

Harry sighed and looked up at Louis. "Okay." He slowly got up from the floor and put his old, brown boots back in the closet.

~

"I thought we agreed we were going to get you new boots baby," Louis said, sliding an oversized jumper over his head.

"But my boots are so comfy. I don't wanna get rid of them," Harry replied, sitting on the end of the bed he shared with his boyfriend.

Louis finished getting dressed and sat beside Harry. He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder. Harry wrapped a long arm around Louis' shoulder.

"I love you."

Louis smiled. "I love you more." Harry beamed brightly. "But we're still getting rid of those boots soon."

"Yeah, whatever you say Tomlinson," Harry said fondly, kissing Louis' forehead.

~

"If you don't hurry up, we'll be late for rehearsals!" Harry called up the stairs, slipping on a pair of espadrilles.

"Have you seen my Vans?" Louis asked, walking down the stairs.

"No. But you can wear my boots if you want," Harry replied, nudging the brown boots with the edge of his toe.

Louis crossed his arms and threw Harry a dirty look. "No way."

"Come on Lou, we're gonna be late. Just put them on."

Louis stared at them longer than necessary, probably wishing they'd magically turn into converse or TOMS or something else. Harry stood by the door, tapping his foot impatiently. After a few moments, Louis finally sighed and gave in. He slipped the too big boots on. 

"You look absolutely adorable," Harry said, smiling.

Louis slapped him on the shoulder. "Oh shut it."

Harry laughed and laced their fingers together, leading them out of their flat. He couldn't help but chuckle as Louis clambered down the stairway, nearly tripping.

~

"Haz, come here please," Louis called, sitting on the bedroom floor near the closet.

Harry entered the room, an ice cream bar in his large hand. "What's up babe?"

In reply, Louis held up a brown boot, the right one, which adorn a large hole in the toe. "I don't think its fixable."

Harry frowned and sat on the floor next to Louis. He stared at the boot for a while, eyebrows scrunched together. After a couple minutes and a long sigh, he looked over at the blue eyed boy.

"I guess we've got to get to throw them out then." His voice was so utterly sad, Louis almost couldn't take it.

"Well I could try to fix them for you. Maybe Lou could. We could ask her."

"No," he said, grimacing, "let's just get rid of them."

Louis nodded once and slowly stood up. He took Harry's hand and pulled him up as well. "We should at least give them a proper burial."

Harry tilted his head in confusion. "Huh?"

Louis simply picked up the boots in answer to Harry's question. He placed them in an empty shoe box. Then, ripping a piece of paper from a notebook, he scribbled, 'RIP Harry's brown boots.' 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Harry smiling slightly. Grabbing some tape, he attached the paper to the shoe box. Once he was finished, he looked at the green eyed boy. "Come on then."

Harry followed him outside, a little bewildered, but willing nonetheless.

"Help me dig," Louis said, setting the shoe box down and handing Harry a shovel.

"When did we own more than one shovel?" The younger boy asked, watching as Louis began digging a whole in the middle of the yard with a nice, shiny shovel, much newer than his own.

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe Niall left it when he tried to dig to China last week. Now come here and help."

Harry didn't give Louis' answer much thought as he began digging as well.

Ten minutes and lots of sweat later, a hole about four feet deep decorated the ground in front of them. Louis picked up the shoe box.

"Here baby," he said, handing it to Harry.

With a small, sad sigh, Harry placed the shoe box, and his brown boots in the ground. He looked down sadly.

"Rest In Peace brown boots," Louis muttered quietly, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"You will be missed," Harry said.

Then, the two began filling the hole with dirt again, covering the box and its contents.

~

"Lou, can we go boot shopping today?" Harry asked, standing in front of the flat screen, blocking the footie game Louis was watching.

Louis looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sure. If you want." 

Harry nodded and smiled before slipping on a pair of Louis' old TOMS. "Come on then."

"Can I finish watching the footie game first?" 

"Fine," Harry sighed and sunk into the couch next to Louis.

~

"Ooh, what about these Lou?" Harry asked, holding up a pair of boots that were  a replica of his old ones.

"No Harry," Louis said for the third time. They had only been shopping for about fifteen minutes, but Harry was determined to buy another pair of brown boots.

Louis looked through the shoes, spotting all different kinds, but Harry didn't seem to like any of them. Finally, after searching for a while longer, Louis spotted the perfect pair, just his boyfriend's style. They weren't anything Louis would ever wear out of the house, but they weren't as bad as the younger boy's old boots.

"Harry, how about these?" 

Harry turned to face Louis. He studied the glossy, black boots that he was holding up. Louis couldn't help but giggle at the way Harry's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. It was utterly adorable.

"I like them," Harry finally said after a while.

Louis almost squealed like 13 year old girl. "Really?"

Harry nodded and took the boots out of Louis' hands. "Yeah. And you picked them out, so they're special."

Louis smiled at that. He took Harry's hand and walked towards the check out line where they paid for the shoes.

~

"Are those new boots, Harry?" Lou asked as she worked on his hair a few days later.

Harry beamed like a child and looked over at Louis, who was standing across the room. 

"Yeah," he answered, still grinning. "Someone special picked them out for me." 

Lou 'awed' quietly while Louis rolled his eyes fondly because Harry really was quite adorable, even though his fashion sense was absolutely atrocious.


End file.
